


Just Hermione

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for hphg100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hermione

"I wish you hadn’t used the Sleekeazy’s Potion tonight," Harry teased, pulling Hermione close. "You know I like your hair much better bushy and wild."

Hermione snorted, delicate fingers sliding up his shoulder; it never failed to make him shiver. "The first time you thought I was pretty was after I’d used Sleekeazy’s."

"Not true," Harry protested. His lips twitched.

"Oh?" Hermione arched a knowing eyebrow, and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Well maybe…but I’d only just realised you were a girl."

"What did you think I was, then?"

"Hermione," Harry answered, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. "Just Hermione."

_\--Fin--_


End file.
